


Perhaps They Were Cupid's Arrows

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Poison, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Felix doesn't think twice about risking injury to save Byleth.  She should have seen the danger.  Should have but didn't.“Professor!  Move!”Her eyes caught the incoming rain of arrows just as she felt herself being pushed off of her feet and clear of further danger.  Hitting the ground, she whipped her head around in time to see Felix hit the ground behind her, two arrows visibly in his body.  “Felix!”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth pulled her sword from the gut of the rogue in front of her wondering if the battle against the siege of this village was ever going to come to an end. Years of war were dragging out with more and more low-lives just looking for weaker targets. It really was sad that so many innocents were being robbed, maimed, or killed. Children were being orphaned, and to what end? 

Turning, she barked out a warning of approaching units from behind to Sylvain and Ashe before squinting at Dimitri as he sprinted toward another small group. All of her team were exquisite soldiers that needed little help from her anymore. Fact was, they were all lethal with their skills and needed little assistance from her at all.

With a grunt of pure adrenaline, she let loose with her sword hurling it toward the large man that was clearly this group’s leader, taking him down just before she felt the twinge of pain in her leg from an arrow. 

“Professor! Move!”

Her eyes caught the incoming rain of arrows just as she felt herself being pushed off of her feet and clear of further danger. Hitting the ground, she whipped her head around in time to see Felix hit the ground behind her, two arrows visibly in his body. “Felix!” 

Byleth stared at Felix as she sat in the infirmary waiting for Manuela to finish talking to Dimitri. The antitoxin Manuela had given her to drink to counteract the poison from the arrow was making her feel less nauseated, and she hoped it was working as quickly for Felix. The poison that laced the head of the arrow that was sticking out of her thigh made it sting like fire just resting there. She would be glad when it was finally pulled. Yet, there was Felix, with two arrows. Two, that she knew would have been in her as well if not for him. 

Her eyes continued to study Felix as he rested forward, holding himself up with one hand braced between his thighs as he sat on the table a short distance ahead of her. The arrow in his shoulder had gone completely through, with the metal head sticking a couple inches out just under his collarbone. He looked a bit unsteady as he sat there, looking back at her with heavy eyes. His left arm resting at his side, blood soaking his shirt. She knew that the arrow sticking out of the back of his hip was still infecting him with poison and was hoping they wouldn’t wait much longer before getting it out. 

“Dimitri is going to pull the arrows, and we are going to do yours first since it is less involved,” Manuela was saying now as she walked over beside Byleth. “He has the strength to do this quickly and in one swift pull.”

Byleth nodded understanding and looked at Dimitri. He nervously looked at her, his expression nothing short of worry at having to do this task. He braced one hand on her thigh to steady it against his force and easily pulled the arrow from her leg, despite it being deeply embedded in the side of her thigh. Her yelp of pain despite Dimitri’s quick pull was unavoidable as the metal head ripped her flesh causing more pain than she had prepared herself for. Still, she was thankful that Dimitri had the strength to pull the arrow in a quick and easy single motion.

“I’m so sorry, Professor,” Dimitri apologized as Manuela began working on healing the torn flesh.

Byleth drew a slow, deep breath, “I’ll be fine. Just, please, get those out of Felix.”

Manuela finished bandaging Byleth’s thigh and looked at her. “Perhaps, you want to step out for a minute while we pull these arrows from Felix. Just don’t go far. I want to keep an eye on you until I know the poison has cleared.”

Byleth shook her head and stood now. “No, I’m going to stay and help.” She slowly got up, ignoring Manuela’s protests, and limped over to the table moving to stand in front of Felix, her eyes looking at the arrow tip. Her gaze slowly moved to meet his now, a sad smile touching her lips. “Look at you,” she breathed quietly as she shook her head. “It should be me.”

Felix grimaced as Manuela cut away his shirt from the arrows. “I didn’t want to see you killed in a hail of raining arrows,” Felix answered in a slow, low voice.

Byleth’s hand lifted to his cheek as she felt her eyes well. Did he even realize that he is the one that could have been killed? Did that thought even cross his mind when he pushed her clear? “Thank you, Felix. But please, don’t ever sacrifice yourself again for me.”

“Okay, we’re going to pull the one from your hip first,” Manuela said. “It isn’t too deep, but the poisoned head is going to be quite painful pulling out. Brace yourself, Felix.”

“Just get on with it,” Felix grumbled.

Byleth reached down and took both of Felix’s hands in hers and squeezed as Dimitri placed one hand just above the arrow to brace Felix against the momentum, then grabbed the arrow and pulled. Felix’s fingers squeezed into Byleth’s hand as he let out a painful grunt and closed his eyes.

“Good,” Manuela said. “One down. Just give me a minute to clean and work on this wound.”

Felix drew a slow, deep breath while avoiding eye contact with Byleth as she remained standing directly in front of him. The pain in his hip was burning like fire and throbbing now despite the healing. He swallowed against the rise in nausea he felt, inwardly praying he wouldn’t retch all over Byleth. As miserable as he felt, he knew that if the same situation played out again, he would do it exactly the same way to save her from being impaled and possibly killed by the arrows. 

“Now then, I am going to give you another potion to drink, Felix. This one is a bit stronger because I need you as relaxed as possible so this is a clean pull straight through.” Manuela picked up a small bottle as she continued, “We can’t lay you down because of the arrow being completely through, so perhaps, Byleth, you can help support him when this kicks in.”

Felix lifted a finger to indicate he needed a minute rather than taking the bottle. Then drawing a deep breath, he grabbed the bottle and downed the horrible tasting potion. “It will just be a couple of minutes till it takes effect, and we will get that arrow out of you,” Manuela was saying.

Byleth looked at Dimitri as he picked up the tool he was going to use to help snap the tip off of the arrow. “Ready?” she quietly asked Felix watching him waiver a bit under the potion’s effect. She watched Dimitri take his place and then rested one hand on Felix’s right shoulder and the other on his left ribcage as he began to tilt forward. Dimitri asked Felix if he was ready, watching as he drew a shaky breath and nodded. Dimitri quickly snapped the arrowhead off, but the motion understandably caused Felix to grunt and swear in pain just the same.

“All right,” Manuela began, “now come back around here and pull, Dimitri. I need not remind you to do it quickly and in one motion like the others.”

Byleth moved now to stand between Felix’s legs. She drew a deep breath and wished she could pull him into a tight embrace, but the arrow sticking through prevented this. She stared into his eyes a moment before he closed them. “Deep breath, Felix. It’s almost over.” she whispered.

Dimitri placed a hand against his shoulder and pulled, easily removing the arrow in one swift motion. “Shit! Fucking hell,” Felix groaned and lurched forward into Byleth, and she wrapped her arms around him a moment before moving her hand to the bleeding wound between them to begin channeling her healing magic while Manuela worked on the back. She smiled at Dimitri. “Thank you, Dimitri. This would have been much more painful if not for you and your strength.”

“Anytime. His action saved you from having more than just that one arrow in your leg. We all owe him a debt for that.”

She tipped her head to rest it on Felix’s as she realized she was now holding his full weight against her. “I think he’s passed out, but I will be sure to let him know how much we all appreciate his selfless act rather than fuss at him over it.”

“All right, Dimitri, don’t go anywhere,” Manuela began now. “As soon as I am done bandaging this up, your next job is to clean him up, get him into those pajama pants, and then put him on that bed over there. I will leave you to it.”

“How’s your leg, Professor?” Sylvain asked when Byleth limped out of the infirmary. Of course, he would be there waiting for the updates.

Byleth smiled at Sylvain. “It’s a bit sore, to be sure. I need to check back with Manuela after dinner to be sure the poison has been properly dispelled, but I’ll live to fight another day thanks to Felix.”

“Manuela said the arrow removal went smoothly.”

She nodded. “It did, considering. Dimitri is cleaning him up. Perhaps, you should go in and help him out if you would. Felix finally just passed out, so he’s kinda dead weight in there for Dimitri.” Her hand reached out and wrapped around Sylvain’s arm. “Please, take care with Felix for me while you’re in there.”

Sylvain smiled down at her. “Of course. “

She looked down at her bloodied armor. “As for me, time to clean up and then grab some dinner.” She looked back up at Sylvain. “Thanks for hauling him back from the field, by the way.”

“No need to thank me, Professor. We take care of each other.” Sylvain reached for the door as he continued. “If I know Felix, and I do, he would do it again. See you later, Professor.”

“Hello, Manuela,” Byleth greeted as she came into the infirmary. Her eyes immediately moved to Felix who was quietly sleeping. His shoulder was bandaged with his left arm bent and strapped down over his chest to keep him from moving it around. “How’s your patient?”

“Quiet and still asleep. I guess he will probably be knocked out until morning what with all the potions I pushed into him. Then again, could be he was just exhausted because of all the adrenaline that was rushing through him. You know, if that arrow had just been a bit of a different angle, things would not have been so lucky for him.” Manuela downed the rest of her drink. “How are you feeling?” 

“Much better since eating a little and taking part of that potion you gave me. Of course, it still aches a bit, and I’m tired.” Her eyes moved to Felix now. “I don’t mind sitting with him so you can take a break and get some air and dinner.”

“Oh, thank you. You are a doll.” Manuela started to the door. “By the way, he has a slight fever. Nothing to be alarmed about, just wanted you to know so you wouldn’t be concerned if you noticed.”

“Okay, thanks, and take your time,” Byleth said as she walked over to Felix and sat on the chair next to the bed. She watched Manuela leave and then turned her attention to the dark-haired swordsman that risked so much for her. Her hand reached up and moved a lock of dark hair from his eye, feeling the heat radiating from his skin. She allowed her fingers to trail down his face before coming to rest on his shoulder. Her eyes lingered over his relaxed face before she moved to place the chair closer to the bed. 

She studied the small spot of blood on the bandage below his collarbone while her brain worked over all he had just been through. Judging by the ache in her thigh, she decided he must have been struggling with his own agony waiting as long as he did for the poisoned arrows to be removed. No wonder he finally just passed out. 

She reached over and lightly took his free hand in hers. Her fingers softly moved, feeling the callouses from his extensive swordplay. He was so still and quiet. She would be alarmed if not for the slight rise and fall of his chest while he breathed. She decided to rest her head on the bed next to him while she continued to hold his hand and crooked her other arm under her head. If he stirred, she was sure she would know.

Felix slowly opened his eyes and frowned at the throbbing in his shoulder and hip. Drawing a slow breath to try to clear his head, he realized he wasn’t alone and looked down to the hand holding his. His eyes then moved to see Byleth’s head next to him. Her face was turned toward him, and he could see through the dim candlelight that she was asleep. A faint smile curled his lips, and he turned his hand to wrap his fingers around hers as he closed his eyes again.

“Wow, has she been there like that all night?” Sylvain quietly asked Felix. He was surprised to find Byleth slumped forward on the bed of his friend this morning. 

Felix slowly nodded, surprised that she was still asleep despite Manuela coming and going and Sylvain coming in. “Hasn’t moved at all.”

“Well, she looked pretty worn when she came out of here yesterday.” He arched a brow, “When she told me to take care of you for her.” He smiled at Felix’s expression of interest in this news. “So, how you feeling this morning?” Sylvain asked while his eyes moved from Felix’s hand, still holding hers, to study Byleth’s relaxed expression.

“Like I have a hell of a hangover and got the shit beat out of me.”

Sylvain couldn’t help chuckling now and clearly disturbed Byleth.

Her eyes fluttered open only a moment before she jerked her head up and stared at Felix then Sylvain. “I—” 

“Fell asleep,” Felix slowly supplied.

Sylvain chuckled now. “You two are quite the pair. He feels like he was on a bender and you are the one sleeping it off.”

Felix couldn’t help the slight chuckle, feeling the ache just below his collarbone. “Go away, Sylvain.”

The red head nodded now, “I see how it is. Three can be a crowd in some situations.” He looked at Byleth. “Well, there was supposed to be a meeting this morning, but since you’re here, I think it’s safe to assume we will have it this afternoon instead?” He watched Byleth nod and then headed to the door. “I’ll let everyone know. Check on you later, Fe.”

Byleth looked at Felix now and slowly withdrew her hand from his. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. That’s rather embarrassing.”

“Shouldn’t be.” He looked at her now. “But you should have slept in your own bed, not hunched over this one.”

“Well, I needed to check on you last night, but I guess I fell asleep waiting to see if you were going to wake up.” Her eyes met his, and he looked away for a minute before meeting her gaze again. “So, how are you doing, really.” She reached up and rested the back of her fingers on his forehead, happy to feel he was no longer hot to the touch. “You were running a fever.”

“Well, I’ve been better, but it will pass,” he admitted. “Don’t care for my head being foggy.”

She lightly laughed. “Manuela really dosed you up.” She turned her head and looked around. “Where is she anyway?”

“She was in here earlier, messing about and bothering me. We were both surprised it didn’t wake you.”

“Great, so she saw me sleeping, too.”

“She did. Thought it was cute.” His eyes moved to look down at her hands now folded on the edge of the bed. “I did, too,” he admitted quietly.

She slid her hand up over his bandaged arm now. “I don’t know what possessed you, but I am very lucky that you were behind me and so alert. Honestly, I didn’t see them.”

“I know you didn’t.” His free hand moved now and he closed his fingers over hers again. “You were too busy looking out for everyone else to watch out for your own safety. Lesson learned, Professor.”

“Touche, and my name is Byleth.” She drew a deep breath now. “Well, we have some time before we head out to Enbarr. I expect you to be all better by then. I really need you out there.” She squeezed his hand a bit. “And not just because you are now my guardian angel but because I need you and your talent with a blade.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He shifted now, bending one knee up. “Right now, I would really like to not be laying here.”

Byleth looked around a moment then stood up. Retrieving the pillow from the other bed, she came around Felix. Holding out her hand, she said, “Here, use my arm to pull yourself up and I’ll fix these pillows behind you and help you at least sit more upright until Manuela comes in to tell you when you can go.”

Felix reached out with his right hand and clasped it around her arm and pulled himself more upright while Byleth worked to arrange the pillows behind his back. Her hair lightly brushed over his bare shoulder when she leaned to tuck one of the pillows behind him. Her scent filled his nostrils and he briefly closed his eyes as he inhaled the lavender. All he would have to do is pull, just a bit harder, and he would be able to kiss her.

She pulled back, just far enough to look at him. Her eyes quickly moved over his face before settling on his eyes. “Is this okay?” she softly asked.

He slowly nodded as he relaxed back. Letting the thought of a kiss drift from his mind as a missed opportunity, he released her arm. “Thank you.”

She allowed herself the pleasure of admiring his dark hair as it fell over his shoulders, void of its usual knot at the back of his head. This was the first time she could recall ever seeing it loose and couldn’t help reaching out to thread her fingers through it in an effort to push it back from his face. “Is there anything else I can do for you? Hungry?”

“Starving, but you don’t need to cater to me because I took a couple of arrows intended for you,” he said quietly while avoiding her gaze.

She frowned now, her hand pulling back. “Is that what you think? That I am only here because—”

“Well, you are looking much better,” Manuela said as she entered with a tray of food and walked toward them, interrupting their conversation. “I see you have decided to sit yourself up, with the professor’s help no doubt. I brought you some breakfast.”

“Yes, well, I was just leaving,” Byleth supplied, her eyes moving from Felix to Manuela and back again. “See you later, Felix.” She turned on her heel and left the room.

Byleth gathered her materials after the meeting and heaved a sigh as she gnawed her lower lip. She needed to go and see Felix. She hated the way things were left earlier, especially since she could feel the electricity between them in the air. Perhaps, if Manuela hadn’t interrupted, the conversation would have developed into a more positive direction. After all, she knew that Felix was rather rough around the edges and deflected any attempts to get too close. At any rate, she needed to go see him, plain and simple.

She dropped her things off in her room and dealt with a few questions from Dimitri before heading up to the infirmary. Manuela was just walking out when she approached and asked, “So, how is he doing?”

“Much better since I told him he could go because he was so gruff and antsy.” Manuela flicked her hand toward the door. “Sylvain is in there with him while he gets dressed. I don’t want him moving that shoulder for a couple of days yet, just so it has time to heal up. So, no training for him.” She chuckled now. “I already heard the earful of complaints about that, but I will not budge. He has a sling to remind him to keep that shoulder still until then. Though I suspect if he moves it, the pain will remind him. He also has the same potion mixture I gave to you to help with discomfort so he can sleep.”

“I’ll see that he behaves,” Byleth stated with a smile.

“Good luck with that. Yes, well, give them a few minutes, then go on in.”

Byleth watched Manuela head down the hall and heard Sylvain laugh through the door that was left ajar. She couldn’t help herself from moving closer so she could listen in. 

“You are such a lost cause,” Sylvain said. 

“Shut up and hand me my boots.”

“I don’t understand why you can’t just tell her, Fe. It’s really not that hard to say.” Sylvain frowned now as he watched Felix tug, one handed, on his boot to get it on. “Need help?”

“No, I can do it,” Felix grumbled. 

“Do what? Pull on your boots or tell the professor that you love her?”

Byleth nearly choked. What did he say?

“Dammit, Sylvain. Why the hell did I even tell you,” Felix grumbled.

“You didn’t tell me. I guessed, remember? Want me to pull your hair up for you?”

“Hell, no. Let’s go.”

Byleth smiled while she considered how many times she thought of Felix. She drew a deep breath and decided to go in now. Pushing the door, she smiled as she took a step in. “Well, it looks like you are leaving,” she said as her eyes moved from Felix to Sylvain and back again.

“I’ll catch you later, Fe,” Sylvain said with a smile. “Professor can escort you out.”

Felix bit his tongue against his retort as he watched Sylvain walk away chuckling. He drew a deep breath now and looked at Byleth. “I was going to head over to the training grounds,” he said.

A brow lifted. “Really? I understand that you aren’t to be doing any training for a few days.” Byleth watched him frown. “I know you are frustrated, Felix. I can’t begin to tell you how guilty I feel that this happened to you because you were trying to protect me.” She wrapped her arm around his free one and started walking beside him.

“I don’t want you to feel guilty,” he offered evenly. “I just saw you about to get pierced and reacted.”

“You could have been killed,” Byleth pointed out as her hand moved on his arm to his hand. “That would have been a loss I am not sure I could have recovered from.”

He smiled and absently laced his fingers with hers as they walked down the stairs and out into the yard. “Nice of you to say, Professor, but I think you would recover just fine.”

“Hmmm, I seem to recall telling you to call me Byleth.” She reached up and pushed the door to the training hall, relieved to find it was empty at the moment. “Well, looks like no one is quite as dedicated as you are to their training, Felix.”

“Just as well there is no one here, I guess.” He felt her tug on his hand as she moved to sit on a small bench. He sat down beside her and looked down at their hands, still joined, tightening his fingers on hers just a touch. “How’s your leg?”

“It’s fine. Just feels like a slight sore muscle now.” She dismissed. “You know,” Byleth began as she watched his fingers grip hers, “I believe I over reacted this morning to—”

He tugged her hand, interrupting her thought, causing her to look at him. “I don’t necessarily express myself very well.”

She smiled now. “I don’t know, Felix. I think of anyone, you manage to express yourself quite clearly and without room for much misinterpretation.””

His eyes dropped a moment before he turned a bit in the seat to face her better but still kept his eyes diverted from hers. “What I mean to say is that I tend to cover up some…feelings by deflecting…ugh, dammit.”

Byleth released his hand and reached up to touch his cheek before moving to rest her hand on his shoulder. “Apparently, you have something you want to tell me. It’s just the two of us here, Felix.” She smiled when he finally looked at her. She knew all too well what he was trying to tell her thanks to her eavesdropping, but she wasn’t about to deter him from actually saying it. “You can tell me anything.”

“Fine. Listen carefully, then.” He paused a moment, his eyes dropping to stare at a button on her blouse. “I didn’t save you from being impaled by arrows just because we need your sword and skill. We do, but that isn’t why I did it.” He drew a deep breath and let it pour out his nostrils. “I did it because I love you,” he dared lift his eyes to hers now and continued, “and I didn’t want you hurt.”

She leaned toward him now, bringing her hands up to slip around him taking care not to cause pain to his shoulder. A smile touched her lips as she felt his hand slide around her to pull her closer and his lips met hers. Parting, she stared into his eyes and said, “I love you, too, Felix. And, truth be told, I had these feelings for you before you risked your neck to save mine.” Her hands moved now, one to his thigh and the other on his uninjured shoulder. “I need you to heal up so we can hug each other properly…among other things.”

He smiled and tipped his head as he leaned to kiss her again. “Hmmm, interested in these other things.”

“Well, listen to you,” she chided softly. “But, yeah, me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning, Professor,” Dimitri greeted as he saw Byleth walking toward the dining hall. “How’s the leg feeling?”

“Good morning, Dimitri. It’s pretty much good as new.” 

“Glad to hear it.”

“I was just going to see about Felix. Is he in the dining hall?”

Dimitri shook his head. “No, I don’t think he is out of his room yet.” He watched her frown in response to this news. “Not to worry, Professor, I could hear Sylvain and him talking until late.” He chuckled now. “As you know, my room is sandwiched between theirs. I have heard quite the gambit of amusing sounds over time here. At any rate, I didn’t hear either of them moving this morning when I got up.”

“Well, I know the potion Manuela gave him is pretty strong. If he drank it late, no wonder he isn’t up.” She smiled up at Dimitri. “I guess I will find out how he is later.”

“Just go on up, Professor. I am sure one of them is bound to be moving around by now.” He looked up and saw Ingrid approaching. “Ah, Ingrid. Have you seen any movement from Sylvain or Felix this morning?”

“I saw Sylvain a bit ago in the hall,” she supplied. “If you’re looking for them, Professor, just go on up.”

“Thanks. I think I will.” She smiled at them now. “See you this afternoon at our meeting.”

Byleth walked down the quiet second floor dorm hallway and smiled as she saw Sylvain come out of his room. 

“Hey, Professor,” he greeted as she got closer. “You checking on Felix?” He watched her nod. “Well, no time like the present,” he said as he reached for the door.

“Aren’t you going to knock?”

He chuckled at her now as his hand rested on the door handle. “We all grew up together, Professor, and haven’t ever knocked. Ingrid doesn’t even knock.”

“Really? But what if….” 

“Nothing to see we haven’t seen before, but you can stand to the side if it makes you feel better,” he answered as he pushed Felix’s door open. “And there you go, Professor, take a look” Sylvain said as he swung his arm toward Felix’s bed where he was sprawled and frowned at them as they walked in.

“What the hell was in that bottle I drank last night,” he grumbled as he carefully pushed himself to a sitting position. 

“I told you it would knock you out,” Byleth said, smiling at him as he sat there with the covers loosely over his hips and legs. He had removed the bandaging from his shoulder exposing a darkened red mark below his collarbone. She couldn’t help but wonder what he was or was not wearing under that cover.

“Well, since I can see you’re alive,” Sylvain began, “I will just leave you two to whatever you are going to do,” he finished with a grin and laughed at Felix’s mouthed directive aimed at him as he closed the door.

Felix watched her as she slowly walked closer to the bed. This wasn’t exactly how he had anticipated seeing her this morning, but it was what it was, he supposed he would just have to deal with it. He despised the whole healing patient thing he was going through and frowned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and drew a deep breath as he sat on the edge.

Byleth sat down next to him and smiled as she lifted her hand and smoothed his tousled dark hair as he stared at the floor in front of him. “I expected to find you in the training hall this morning attempting to get in some time before I caught you.”

“Exactly where I would have been if Sylvain hadn’t kept me up half the night and that potion hadn’t worked so well.” He turned his head to look at her. “I was almost looking forward to the confrontation we might have had.”

A smile tugged her lips. “Were you now?’ She watched him nod. “Well, I am sure you will give me the chance to fuss at you later since you still have a full day of no training to endure. And, with that in mind, how does the shoulder feel?”

“Still a bit sore,” he said as he lifted his left arm a bit, then looked down at his left hand. “My little finger feels a bit odd. Numb.” He moved his fingers around and looked at her. “No big deal, I guess, since I’m not left-handed. And stop with the sorrowful look,” he said as he watched her expression pout, “I told you I would do it all over again. I meant it,” he finished as his hand slipped around her and pulled so he could kiss her.

“I will just have to make sure that I don’t ever put you in that position again,” she said as they parted. “I care for you too much to see anything happen to you.” She dropped another kiss to his lips before saying, “I suppose I should go so you can get up.”

“Or not.” He smiled at her. “Just wait here a couple minutes. I’ll be right back.” 

Byleth watched him as he stood, her eyes fixing on his boxers a moment before lifting to watch him open the door and disappear out in the hall. Though she had visited his room before, it had been a while since she had been there. Standing, she walked over and glanced at the books on his desk before walking over to examine his swords. Each was neatly tucked in a sheath, the hilts clean with one well worn. She smiled, knowing this was his favorite. 

Felix entered the room wiping his hands on a small towel. “That’s better,” he commented as he tossed the towel on the table. Turning back, he closed the door again and pushed the bolt. Byleth couldn’t help smiling now. Closing the gap, she reached up and lightly fingered the injury on his shoulder before moving behind him to examine the rest. 

“Looks pretty good,” Byleth said before she then looked down to his hip, and slowly pushed the waistband of his boxers down a bit so she could check on that injury as well. It looked much like the one on her leg. “This one matches mine,” she said as she slowly trailed her hand from his hip to around his waist and leaned against him as she hugged him from behind. “I am so lucky to have you watching out for me.”

Turning in her arms, Felix wrapped his arms around her. He was disappointed that the ache in his shoulder kept him from hugging her as tightly as he wanted. Still, he would not be easily deterred from intimate interaction this morning, if he could help it. Thanks to Sylvain’s relentless conversation last night involving ways around making things work despite the injuries and said discomfort, his mind settled on a number of visions of her until that damned potion took hold. 

Byleth’s eyes met his as he pulled back to look at her. She closed her eyes as he slightly tipped his head before his lips captured hers. A soft purr sounded from her throat as her lips parted inviting him to deepen the kiss. “Felix, I want,” she began as they parted and she moved to whisper in his ear, “more of you, but I know we need to wait until you’re healed more.”

“No, we don’t,” he replied softly. “If you’re sure.” 

She pulled back and looked at him. “I’m sure. I couldn’t think of anything else last night but you.”

“Can you deal with a bit of unconventional tactics that don’t involve the bed?”

She lightly laughed now. “The very thought of it excites me to the core,” she said as she watched him pull the cover off the bed and throw it over the table. Bending over, she pulled off her shoes. 

As she moved to pull off her shirt, he stopped her. “Stop.” He reached his right hand out to her and, when she slipped her hand in his, he led her to the table. “Turn around,” he directed, coming to stand closely behind her as she faced the table.

Byleth closed her eyes as she felt his right hand slip around her waist before sliding down between her thighs to pull her hips back, tightly against his. His other hand slowly drifted up her shirt and encircled her breast, filling his hand as he lightly squeezed before his fingers toyed with her nipple. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she felt his arousal against her rounded ass cheeks as he pressed into her while his hand, pressed against her crotch, held her tightly against him.

Releasing his hold on her, his hands moved to pull her shirt over her head before sliding around her again. He rested his head on her shoulder as he slipped his hand under the waistband of her shorts, under her panties, and into her folds. 

Byleth drew a breath as she felt his fingers move and press through her feminine folds before he leaned forward against her enough to slide a finger into her. Her hands griped the cover on the table as gooseflesh leapt to her skin at the sound of his voice purring her name in her ear. A soft moan poured out her parted lips as his fingers encircled her clit and pressed causing her to rock into his hand. She felt his teeth softly bite into her shoulder as his hand moved from her breast to deftly slide around the waistband of her shorts as he pushed them down. Her mind, dizzy from the expert way his thumb was pushing against her clit while his fingers slid into her, didn’t even comprehend how he had managed to get her shorts to the floor. Had she helped?

Closing her eyes, her legs shifted a tad further apart. So perfectly, his fingers worked driving her crazy with waves of delightful sensations that rippled through her core. Those fingers of his seemed to know exactly where to touch, how to move, and the exact pressure to apply to make her feel like she was going to spiral out of control. 

She felt him press against her from behind, allowing her to feel how hard he was as he rocked against her. His finger pushed deeply into her, pumping in and out before he vibrated against her clit causing her legs to quiver as her eyes rolled back in her head. Drawing her lower lip into her teeth, she bit down against the urge to scream out in pleasure as she felt herself nearing her peak. Gripping the table, she jerked and growled as spasms of release gripped her.

Panting, she turned and stared at him with lust filled eyes. Reaching down, she jerked his boxers down before perching on the table, spreading her legs wide. Felix positioned himself and held her eyes with his as he thrusted into her. The feel of her, slick and hot, as he pushed deeply into her made his head spin in a way he hadn’t imagined. His hands gripped her hips as he thrusted into her. His eyes drinking in the sight of her, panting and making the most sensuous moans of pleasure. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he said in a voice husky with passion. Watching her, he could picture himself spending every moment of his life that he wasn’t gripping a sword, gripping her, loving her, fucking her. If he was feeling any pain at all in his shoulder at this point, he was oblivious to it. All he knew at this moment was how beautiful she was. How perfect she felt. How much he actually loved her and could see himself spending the rest of his life with her. He knew it all the way to his core.

He felt her spasm, her head falling back as she let out a deep moan of release. It was all he needed before he thrusted into her again and again. His intention to pull out before spilling deeply into her was abandoned as she lifted forward and pulled him tightly against her as if she had anticipated the exact moment he would releasing his load. His arms wrapped around her as he gulped a couple of deep breaths.

They held each other as their breathing slowed, Felix falling out of her yet he continued to hold her close. “I don’t want to be without you,” his voice, soft and barely audible spoke in her ear. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that meeting her all those years ago was bringing him to this point in time. The moment when he would realize that there was that one person that completed him. That moment was now. His perfect match in life was this one woman, and he would not let her go.

“Nor I, you,” she replied. Drawing back she brushed her lips over his before adding, “So, let’s make sure we both stay alive.” She smiled at him now as a brow hiked. “Besides, I look forward to many more moments like this one with you.”

He couldn’t help chuckling now. “As do I.”


End file.
